Simply Slytherin
by witchintraining
Summary: Harry finds solace from his nightmares. When he is finally caught he is lead into the strangest set of events... HD SLASH!
1. Sneaking in

Simple Slytherin

A/N I have no idea why i am posting this, as so far i have no plot and only the barest idea of where this is going. Oh well. And beware, this is slash, so if you don't like that leave now.

Otherwise, enjoy the fic!

Harry knew it was a bad idea, to do this again so soon. But watching the other boy sleep was like a perverse drug that Harry craved. An hour sitting there, staring at the pale smooth skin without a smirk or sneer as the other boy explored a realm that was kept from Harry, always calmed him down and opened that elusive world of dreams for Harry. Dreams that soothed and calmed and rested Harry, rather than nightmares that tormented and left him screaming and gasping for breath. So night after night found Harry here.

The first time he had been as good as sleep walking under his invisibility cloak. He couldn't remember what had compelled him to the dungeons, or how he had found himself outside the particular bit of wall that protected the Slytherin common room so well from the rest of the school. Harry remembered the first time, that time he had spent over five minutes just running his hands over the stone, before finally saying simply 'Please open.'

It wasn't sad or desperate, simply a request. Why it came out as a smooth and soft hiss of Parseltongue Harry was unsure. Maybe because he was so entranced at the time that the two languages really did merge as one. Maybe because the low hiss seemed so much more appropriate, less coarse, special and respectful. It spoke volumes of empathy, sadness and joy, solace and socialness.

It opened. There was no fanciness, no flourish of pride. Harry hadn't asked for that, and the room seemed to understand. He had only asked for there to be a decent way in, and that was the simple way that the room opened. Harry didn't even think before he stepped through.

Thankfully it was empty this late at night. Harry remembered that first glance at the room that was decorated mainly in deep greens, silver and greys and of course black. Ever elegant, ever stylish Harry had noticed that it wasn't as cold and blank as he had first imagined, but protective and private. Beautiful, in a slightly haunted way, and Harry couldn't help but think that he could have been happy here, if only he'd let himself.

The next night he had returned, drawn to the simplitistic beauty and comfort that he found in the walls that made up Slytherin territory. It didn't even cross his mind that he wasn't allowed there, wasn't meant to be there. He _was_ meant to be there. This room and all it stood for could have been, should have been right for him. He could feel that it would have made him into a very different person, but still a good and powerful wizard.

Rather than being influenced by Malfoy or some pure-blooded dark wizard, Harry could have influenced them. He could feel it, as clear as Trelawny claimed to be able to see death omens all over Harry's hand. And although technically Harry had no business there, he returned night after night, to his second home. It would never represent or replace Gryffindor, but it simply stood for a different part of him. Gryffindor was homely, friendly, cosy, happy and warm. It embraced him and he had many happy memories of it. Gryffindor had his two best friends.

Slytherin was testing and untrustworthy at first, but this was because it was fiercely loyal to those it took under its wing. There were unspoken codes of course, but these were more than just mindless protocol. Though to the rest of the school the Slytherins were mean to them, there was no internal bullying or betrayal within the house, even when some of them had joined the Dark Lord and others hadn't. There was no blood prejudices, and Slytherin took just as many Muggle-born students as Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. In this house however they trained them in more than just magical skill.

You learnt how to be a wizard, not just how to wield a wand. You learnt diplomacy and even basic etiquette just from being around Slytherins. You learnt to support one another, especially knowing that no one else would.

Harry spent many nights wondering what it would be like had he accepted the hat and gone into Slytherin, but these were fruitless thought Harry well knew. He had some wonderful times in Gryffindor, and he would never give them up. He was a Gryffindor, but part of him would always be a Slytherin.

But what difference was there really? Outside of Hogwarts, Gryffindors and Slytherins meant nothing. Foolish rivalries and stupid prejudices that weren't needed in any way. Harry knew this first hand, and as a result often considered himself a Slytherin as much as a Gryffindor.

He had been coming for a week the first time he had seen any one in the common room, and it had really surprised himself when he had found Draco Malfoy slumped but still with dignity over an essay in a corner with desks. He had looked so peaceful, a peace that Harry hadn't felt for so long. Harry had sat on a leather sofa and simply watched the angel across from him sleep.

The next night Draco hadn't been there, and Harry had gone looking for him, searching for that inner peace that was denied him. He had found on the fifth night.

And now it was the beginning of October, and Harry Potter was deep in Slytherin watching Draco Malfoy sleep.

He was so close to Draco, looking at his closed lids, when they opened sharply without warning and stared straight at Harry. Who suddenly remembered his cloak was at the end of Draco's bed. The same moment it seemed, that a sleepy Draco Malfoy came to his senses and screamed. Very, very loudly.

Draco's bed was at the wrong end of the dormitory, furthest from the door, meaning that there would soon be another four Slytherin boys stopping him from leaving. And he get to realise just how protective of their own the Slytherins were.

And Draco just kept screaming, gradually putting words into the pure horror of sound in his voice that sounded to Harry suspiciously like his on last name. Something along the lines of,

'PPPPPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRR!!!!HELPHELPHELPPOTTERPOTTERPOTTERAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!'

many times over, to varying degrees. Harry was rooted to the spot, staring at Draco who was just staring at Harry and screaming worse than when Ron had found Sirius standing over him in third year.

And then all hell broke loose.

'Potter?' said the oh-so-familiar sneer of the worlds most hated Professor. 'What the hell are you doing here?'

Harry unfroze just enough to let himself turn around to face the calculating glare that was focussed at him from Professor Snape.

'Shut up, Draco,' added another, younger voice that Harry vaguely remembered from the hallways but couldn't put a face or name to. 'Its just Potter for Gods sakes.'

'Exactly,' said Draco, trying to sound scathing but he was breathing too fast. 'How would you feel Blaise, if you woke up to find him standing over you?'

'Like Christmas had come early,' answered Blaise smoothly and with a grin at Harry. 'I wouldn't wake up the entire house either with my little princess wails either.'

'Shut up, Zabini, just coz Draco isn't perverted like you.' Said another unrecognised voice.

'Um, yes he is-' Blaise was cut off by Snape.

'That's enough you two.' He said smoothly, before turning his rage back to Harry. 'Well, Potter?' yes, the rage was definitely back. 'Why are you here, of all places? How did you get in I'd also like to know?'

Harry decided to skip the first question altogether. 'Erm, through the door?' was his only answer.

Snape's face darkened, but the effect was ruined by the two voices that Harry didn't recognise burst out into laughter. Draco turned angrily to them.

'Shut up Nott! And you Zabini! I don't see what is so funny here!'

'I do,' said the newly identified Nott. 'You woke up screaming as if it was You-Know-Who standing over you when its just Potter, and then he just says he came in through the door! I think this is hilarious, he doesn't even know how he got here!'

'Of course I know how I got here.' Said Harry as if he was talking to someone who was very slow. 'But so do all of you. We _all_ came through the door.'

'Which door Potter?' said Snape in a voice that suggested that he thought that Harry was either very slow or incredibly smart or both, but was going to reserve judgment until he understood the situation. Harry was shocked to find that Snape possessed such a tone.

'The door, Professor. From the dungeons. Its hidden by a piece of wall, leads into the common room. It's the door, the entrance, the way in, Professor. You know? The door. Surely you have heard of it? Or someone in this room?'

Blaise dissolved into laughter again, but he was the only one to do so. The other Slytherins in the room, Snape included simply stared at him in pure, undiluted shock.

'How did you know that, Potter?' Snape finally croaked out. 'That information isn't just bandied around the school. Its meant-' here he seemed to speak to the rest of the room as well, 'to be guarded closely, as well as the password, which changes regularly.'

Harry couldn't help a smirk spreading across his lips. 'Malfoy showed me, Professor.' He said sweetly.

Draco looked appalled. 'I did not!' he said quickly.

Snape narrowed his eyes. 'Explain. Both of you.'

The stricken look on Malfoy's face was too much for Harry, and he started laughing.

'He didn't mean to, Professor. We tricked him long ago when he was naïve and unrefined.'

Nott was looking interested now, and Blaise had stopped laughing.

'And how did you trick Mr. Malfoy, Potter?' said Snape again in that tone, and Harry suddenly realised that he hadn't lost any points yet and that was nigh impossible considering that he had just been caught in the Slytherin dorms with no excuse whatsoever.

'Um, its kind of embaressing actually.' Said Harry, but he was grinning at the memory of him and Ron and Hermione brewing the Polyjuice Potion in an abandoned bathroom. 'We were incredibly naïve ourselves actually.'

'We?' said Nott, sounding genuinely interested in the story.

'Yeah. Hermione and Ron and I.' Harry clarified.

'You all know where our common room is?' Draco all but shrieked.

'Well yes, but only Ron and I were able to come in.' Harry answered, sitting down on Draco's bed. Draco moved away slowly.

'Explain, Potter.' Snape snarled. The effect was somewhat ruined by Blaise mouthing, 'Get on with the story!' behind Snape's back.

'Um, its was in second year when the chamber of secrets was opened. The entire school seemed to think that I was attacking people with the monster when-'

'Wait, the Chamber was actually opened? And it exists? And there was a monster and everything?' interrupted Nott. Harry looked at him strangely.

'Yes.' He said as if this was obvious. 'And I think I would know, if anyone does.'

'Why? You're not in this house.' Said Draco in what was clearly a sulky kind of voice.

'I might not have been sorted into this house, but that doesn't change what happened, which included my finding and entering the Chamber, and killing the big scary monster inside. So yes, I believe I would remember, even if you only cared about the Ministry raids on your house and how your father was moving more and more of your Dark Arts junk into the secret room under your drawing room.' Harry answered with a little annoyance.

'HOW THE HELL DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT?!?' Malfoy was shrieking again in a room full of staring Slytherins.

'What was the monster inside?' asked Crabbe, who Harry had forgotten about.

Harry ignored Draco and turned to Crabbe. 'A basilisk. Nasty bugger as well, but not as bad as the arse that was controlling it I suppose.' He added as an after thought. He hadn't thought of the Chamber since he left it the last time, and vaguely wondered why.

Now the Slytherins were staring in silent and reluctant awe. 'You killed a basilisk?' said Blaise in a very small voice. 'How?'

'I seem to remember running it through with a very large sword.'

'No magic?' asked Nott. Harry shrugged.

'Didn't have my wand. I did have a bloody great sword though.'

Snape was looking at Harry strangely, as if his was fighting several different emotions. 'What did you do then?' he finally asked in a very unSnapelike manner.

'I destroyed the bugger that was trying to kill me with my own wand.' Harry said as if this was perfectly obvious. 'The heir of Slytherin, for clarification. And' he added at the faces he was getting. 'don't look at me like that. He was killing Ginny Weasley, had just set a bloody basilisk on me, was about to kill me and had been petrifying people all year. And he was, um is, an evil murdering sod. And if you feel it was such a great loss it wasn't because he is alive again now.'

'Who...?' said Goyle, speechless.

'Um, duh.' Said Harry, feelling very surreal. 'It was Voldemort. Who else would it be? Then again,' added Harry with a grin as he nodded at Draco. 'We thought it was this idiot for over a month.'

'You thought _I _was the heir of Slytherin?' said Draco uncertain as to whether this was an insult or a compliment. Harry simply shrugged, again wondering at how he had ended up in this situation.

'Which is why we broke into Slytherin. With Malfoy's help of course.' He was met with more blank looks. Harry sighed dramatically.

'We made Polyjuice Potion, turned into Crabbe and Goyle, found Malfoy and spent a wonderful hour in his presence. Pity about Mione though. Got a cat hair and turned into this weird thing with a tail and cat eyes and everything. Hilarious at the time, but I was the one who had to find an excuse for Pomfery.'

Even more stunned faces met his gaze.

'Oh come on, its not that hard to accept, you know.' Said Harry nervously, looking for a reaction.

'You tricked me?' said Draco worriedly.

'You turned into to me?' said Goyle, confusedly.

'You made Polyjuice potion?' said Snape hoarsely.

'It wasn't that hard with Hermione explaining it you know.' Said Harry. 'I'm not that bad at potions, and we were doing it in a room with light and air and everything. Of course Hermione had to steal some of your Boomslang skin, but you didn't seem to miss it sir, now I think about it.'

'But Polyjuice is well above OWL level,' said Nott. 'And you were in second year?'

Harry grinned nervously. 'Well that's Hermione for you. She was doing Protean charms last year when we needed her to.'

'Why isn't she in Ravenclaw?' asked Blaise.

'Didn't want to be I guess. I've never asked myself, in case she asked me, but I suppose it has something to do with her morals, what she's prepared to do with her knowledge. I'd tell you a couple more stories, but I should ask her first.'

'Let me get this straight. You, Weasley and Granger made a banned potion in second year to find out if I was the heir of Slytherin and attacking people, who turned out to be Voldemort with the help of a basilisk, both of whom were dead by the end of the adventure.' Said Malfoy with a look of suspicion and reluctant praise on his face, that looked quite funny really to Harry, who nodded.

'Polyjuice isn't banned, you make a form of it later this year, but its recipe is in the restricted section of the library.' Said Snape. 'How did you manage to get it Potter?'

Harry felt a bit weird. He hadn't discussed this since he had come out of the Chamber, and now he was telling some really well guarded and private secrets to a bunch of Slytherins that he barely knew. But they felt ok to tell. They might tell the rest of Slytherin, but nothing more. They wouldn't sell him to the Prophet or anything.

'We just got Lockhart to sign a slip,' he shrugged. 'Silly git didn't even look at which book we wanted.'

'Potter...' said Snape in an almost desperate and pained voice. 'What did you do with the basilisk?'

'I killed it Professor. Why?' Harry answered, aware that he wasn't the only one in the room giving his professor a weird look.

'That not what I meant. What did you do with the carcass? Did you destroy it?'

'Professor, are you alright?' asked Draco.

'Do any of you know how precious and expensive basilisk is? They're banned and bloody hard to get your hands on! And now Potter –Potter!- is telling me that he not only found one but killed it. And only three and a half years ago. So please tell me Potter, what did you do with it?'

'Did you just say please to me?' asked Harry, bewildered.

'Potter...' Snape actually whined, and Harry laughed.

'I left the dead basilisk in the Chamber. Why? Do you want it for potion ingredients or something?'

Snape nodded, almost frantically, as if all his dreams were coming true in one fell swoop. Harry edged away from his Professor.

'Are you feeling alright Professor?' asked Nott, who it seemed was also clearly worried by Snape's behaviour.

'Basilisk...' he murmured blissfully.

The students looked at each other, sharing weird thoughts. Harry broke the silence by reaching across Malfoy's bed, grabbing his cloak and standing up, all in one smooth motion.

'Sorry, this has been great but I think I should go before he comes to his senses and starts taking points. But nice chatting, and I guess I'll see you tomorrow. And I'd prefer not to have to hex you, if its all the same to you.'

And with that speedy goodbye, Harry made a dash for the exit and back to Gryffindor.

He slept soundly with a smile on his face that night.

The Slytherins looked at their Professor, who slowly came back to the real world long enough to leave for his own rooms, and then slowly returned to the quiet sense of safety that was assoiated with their house. They didn't sleep straight away though.

'You know what was really weird about that?' Blaise asked.

'Oh no, do tell Zabini.' Draco drawled.

'How natural it felt to have Potter in our dorms, and how easy it was for us to treat him, well, nicely. Almost like he was one of us.'

There was another short silence, then Nott said, 'Draco seemed to think that it was really scary to see Potter at first though. Honestly, I'm amazed you didn't wake the entire school.'

'Oh shut up, Theo.' Said Draco. 'It was strange to wake up with him staring at me.'

'I would have thought you would have loved it,' said Blaise. 'After all, you've dreamed surprise encounters with wonder boy often enough, haven't you Draco?'

Draco's cheeks actually tinged pink and he looked away. Blaises grin only grew.

'Oh Harry, please Harry, yes, yes, right there Harry, more please oh yes that's right yes!' said Blaise in quite a good impression of Draco panting. 'Really Malfoy, have you heard of silencing charms?'

'Shut up Zabini, its not my fault what or who I dream about. The point is I haven't done anything, because its just a crush. In fact it isn't even that. It's just weird hormones. Anyway I'm straight and so is he, and in case you haven't noticed Zabini, we hate each other. A stupid teenage, hormonal crush on someone who hates me. Its not like I'm gonna do anything about it. There isn't even anything do about it, because it isn't anything.' Said Draco in a rush that sounded rehearsed.

'I didn't follow that.' Said Goyle. Nott shrugged.

'He thinks he's straight and doesn't have a crush on Potter, and he's not going to do anything about his non-existant crush, because its impossible to do something about something that isn't there. And he thinks he hates Potter.'

'I didn't follow that either.' Said Crabbe.

'Lies, all lies!' exclaimed Blaise. 'We all know that Draco is so g-'

'Shut up Zabini.' Said Draco.

'No. Why don't you want to get him? I would. I think today was the first time Potter really noticed me. I'm always in your shadow Draco you bastard, but this time I really think he noticed me. Who knows, maybe next time he's up here he'll be on my bed not Drakes?'

'Don't call me that Blaise; I'm not a duck.' Said Draco primly.

'Shut up Zabini, you're so perverted.' Said Nott easily. Blaise through a pillow at Theodore, who caught it and added it to his bed.

'Just because you're straight as a board Nott doesn't mean I have to be. And Potter's hot, you have to agree.'

'Hotter than me?' asked Draco with a pout.

'He is quite good looking.' Said Goyle. 'I think Finnegans better though.'

'You are kidding right Greg? When could Finnegan ever be preferred to Potter? Maybe if you just want a quickie behind the back of the broom shed, but come on now, have you seen Potter's arse? God knows I spend every moment I can looking at it.'

'SHUT UP ZABINI!!' said Crabbe and Nott together.

'And stop fancying Draco's crush.' Added Goyle.

'He is not my crush!' said Malfoy. 'Stop offending my delicate ears!'

'Sorry Draco, we forgot about your innocent, _virginal_ ears.' Said Blaise. 'But honestly, if you could who here wouldn't shag Potter? Or at least kiss him?'

'Um, me.' Said Crabbe. 'Am I the only straight one in here?'

'No, I'm definitely straight, Vince, don't worry.'

'And me.' Said Draco.

'Don't kid yourself Drake.' Said Goyle.

'I am not a duck.' Draco pointed out irritably.

'We don't care, do you even know how long you take to do your hair? A good 50 mins, every bleeding morning, then a 20 minute touch up before lunch and dinner! And you think you're straight?' said Nott. 'Not a chance mate.'

'Anyway, I'm bi.' Said Zabini, proudly, as if he got a prize or something.

'We noticed, Blaise.' Said Crabbe. 'What with you shagging anything that moves in your direction. Its amazing more people don't know you're name with the number of people you've had.'

'And everyone knows Draco, and he's a _virgin_.' Said Nott.

'Well of course he's a virgin if he still thinks he's straight.' Added Goyle.

'I am here you know, and very tramuatised I might add.' Said Draco.

'Hey, you know something I just realised?' said Nott suddenly. 'Potter never told us why he was here in the first place.'

'Oh yeah.' Said Crabbe.

'And he didn't lose any points! At all.' Said Goyle, slightly dissapointed.

'Oh well, he's got a great arse.' Said Blaise.

'SHUT UP ZABINI!!' four voices roared. Blaise only smirked.

Please Review! I live of reviews, and am very hungry. Flames will help me cook my nice tasty reviews from nice people.


	2. The Morning After

****

****

**A/N WOOT! I got Reviews! I got reviews! Lots of nice yummy reviews, and they were all raw too, because I didn't get any flames! Thanks at the end of the chapter.**

**Again, I'm writing this quickly, with only the barest idea of plot, but seeing as no one really seemed to mind I can't be bothered to change.**

**Are the chapter lengths ok? I hate short chapter generally, but one of my FRIENDS actually complained to me that the chapter was too long!! I didn't really think it was THAT long, seeing as barely anything happened, but there you go.**

**I'm eating cookies as I write this, and they're really good. If you give me a review, I'll give you a cookie.**

* * *

* * *

****

****

****

Simply Slytherin

Chapter 2: The Morning After

'You're looking at him.'

'I'm not.'

'You're looking at him again!'

'I'm not.'

'You are.'

'Am Not!'

'I can see your eyes flicking in his direction.'

'I might be looking at something else. Or someone else.'

'There's nothing that anyone in they're right mind would prefer looking at than him in that direction.'

'There might be...'

'There isn't. I know, because I'm looking at you and in that direction and I can tell.'

'You can't look in two opposite directions at once!'

'I can. Watch me. Except you can't, because you're busy watching him.'

'I'm not! Look I'm buttering my toast...'

'And now you spilt your coffee, because you are looking at him!'

'I AM NOT!'

'You are.'

'Why would I be looking at him? I'm straight damnit.'

'You're not. If you were straight the toast would still be warm, because you wouldn't have spent 50mins doing your hair.'

'There's nothing wrong with taking some pride in my appearance.'

'Draco, you are gay.'

'I'm not.'

'You are.'

'I'm not.'

'Just like your not looking at Potter?'

'That's right.'

'Except Drake, YOU ARE!!'

'Keep it down, Blaise,' interjected Pansy. 'Some of us are trying to eat, rather than staring at that abomination that is Potter across the Hall.'

'I can stare at who I want, Pansy, and he's not an abomination, he's perfect in everyway. You're just jealous cos he wouldn't look twice at you.'

'If he did I'd poke his eyes out.'

'Pansy!! His eyes are gorgeous! You couldn't do that!' said Draco without thinking.

The Slytherins all turned toward Draco. Blaise cocked an eyebrow.

'Did... did I say that out loud?' asked Draco meekly, blushing slightly.

'Of course you did Drake. And it's the first step away from denial.' Said Goyle gently.

'I am not in denial! I AM STRAIGHT! And I AM NOT STARING AT POTTER'S ASS!!!' Draco shrieked into a suddenly silent hall.

'Whatever Drake.' Said Nott with a smile as he reached for his drink.

'AND I AM NOT A DUCK!!'

* * *

'I am not in denial! I AM STRAIGHT! And I AM NOT STARING AT POTTER'S ASS!!!' Draco Malfoy shrieked across the Hall, the sound easily reaching Harry's ears. Harry grinned slightly, looking up to meet the bemused expressions on his fellow Gryffindors.

'If Malfoy's straight then I'm a banana.' Said Seamus. 'Did you know he spends almost an hour doing his hair?'

'An hour? I thought Ginny with her 30 mins was insufferable, but that's awful!'

'AND I AM NOT A DUCK!'

The silence this was met by was broken only by laughter for almost a minute.

'Harry mate, did he say he was staring at your ass?' asked Ron finally.

'I think so, Ron. Why?'

'Does... does Malfoy ...fancy you?'

'Dunno. By the sound of it. Is there something wrong?'

'Oh no, in the wizarding world there are loads of gay people. In fact Charlie's gay. It's just... Malfoy... and you... and _Malfoy..._'

'So does that mean now both the hottest guys are taken? And with each other? Damn that's unfair.' Said Parvati.

'Oh my god!' said Lavender. 'That would be so hot! Malfoy and Harry making out!'

Harry blushed as Seamus joined in. 'If you ever want an extra pair of hands in your relationship you know where you can find me Harry. You and Malfoy...'

'Which would be better, Harry or Malfoy bottoming?' said a female voice Harry didn't recognise.

'Please you guys, STOP! I am not going out with Malfoy!' said Harry loudly.

'But would you, if he asked you?' asked Hermione.

'Well... maybe. He is good-looking, but he's still really irritating and obsessed with his hair.' Said Harry. Murmurs of agreement reach his ears.

'Would you ask him out?' asked Ginny. 'I mean, we know he likes you, but he's in denial. But you could shock him into saying yes.'

'Have you guys all gone crazy?' interrupted Ron. 'This is Malfoy we're talking about! The guy's a prick!'

'A hot prick.' Seamus corrected.

'And he's a virgin!' said Lavender, before bursting out in giggles.

'No! No way!' said Parvati, her eyes round. 'Malfoy's too hot to be a virgin! You're kidding!'

'That's what I heard from a very good source.' Said Lavender in a serious tone, before cracking up again.

Harry decided that breakfast and the conversation were evidently over, and left for Charms, shaking his head.

Malfoy fancied him? Harry had always had a tiny thing for the blond, but had never thought on it beyond hormones. And even he wasn't a virgin; an enjoyable night with Seamus had sorted both of them out...

Harry snorted thinking of that relationship. He had just broken up with Oliver because he couldn't take the whole long distance thing, and had as good as fallen, crying in to Seamus' arms. One thing had turned into another, and grew into what they had thought was love. When Harry realised it was just lust and hormones and Seamus realised that those hormones were pulling him elsewhere they had mutually broken up.

Well the truth was that he probably would go out with Malfoy. Except Harry didn't want to go out with him, only to find the guy really was straight. That would just be awkward.

Then again the guy was fit, apart from the hair. Harry just didn't get this thing Malfoy had with his hair. Malfoy's hair was beautiful and shimmered like gold, and the prick gelled it back against his head like he was some sort of human light bulb or something. Harry shook his head again and went into Charms.

* * *

Malfoy went to transfiguration in a bad mood. Couldn't they just leave him alone? His sexuality and prowess was his business damnit, not other hormonal bastards who couldn't just leave him alone. He was a Malfoy for gods' sake, not an entertainment source! He was straight and his mother seemed to be happily planning a marriage with some French pureblood girl, so who cared what else was going on in that department?

And him, fancy Potter? That was ridiculous! He hated the boy. Maybe not as much as in the past, but the anger and hurt of being rejected and beaten so many times kept the emotion smouldering away, striking out at any opportunity, even if he didn't come off too well. But the fact was, he detested Potter. Every single thing about him, from his messy, floppy hair to his confidant, arrogant walk to his lack of skill on a broom to his deep, annoying voice to his brilliant, unearthly green eyes...

He was in a terrible mood.

* * *

Snape was buzzing through the day. He had gotten up at seven and had coffee in his quarters instead of gracing the great hall, which was one mercy for Draco Malfoy, even though the potions professor did not realise the outburst he had missed. He read through his lesson plans humming, finished some marking and actually gave some points to Hufflepuff for one of the essays.

He actually smiled at some Ravenclaw second years, who fled at the sight, as he walked from is quarters to his office, and spent the morning teaching in a measured even and fair way, even helping out Ginny Weasley when she had been confused over her beetle tongue and worm liver. It was quite a worrying sight, and Ernie Mcmillian even went to Professor Sprout, his head of house, and said that he thought that Professor Snape was possessed.

'Not that I mind of course, but I thought I should tell someone.' He hastily added.

Snape was happy. _Basilisk_. Never had he even considered the possibility that he would be able to get his hands on basilisk, and to think that Potter had left a perfectly healthy adult basilisk in the chamber of secrets without even mentioning it to him... He would collect it later and-

Where was the chamber of secrets again?

Potter had said hadn't he? He hadn't been so caught up in the idea of getting basilisk that he'd neglected to ask something so obvious, had he?

Damn.

* * *

Harry approached potions that day with an air of simple avoidance. Snape had been acting... weird the last time they had met, and Draco was...weird, and the rest of the Slytherins had been surprisingly easy to get along with last night. But Snape had forgotten to take any points, so would he take them now? Admittedly Harry now had something to hold over his head that he could use to his advantage, but he would have to be incredibly careful. Snape might just crack otherwise and take every point ever earned from Gryffindor house.

Ron didn't really notice the difference in Harry's behaviour toward the end of the day, but Ron was still under the opinion that Seamus was straight and Hermione fancied Victor Krum. Hermione however was very perceptive, which was very annoying to Harry, as it seemed that she picked up on stuff before Harry himself did.

'Harry, you're acting a little strange; are you ok?' she asked.

Harry sighed, but he had known this was coming.

'I'm fine Hermione. Just had a weird night.' Was his carefully crafted answer.

'More nightmares mate?' recognized Ron.

'Yeah.' Said Harry craftily.

'Without being in your bed Harry?' inquired Hermione, raising an eyebrow.

'How did you-'

'Honestly Harry, Neville woke me up he was so worried. He said he woke up to go to the bathroom and you were gone. So I went into your dorm and found your cloak was gone, and I assumed you'd be back in the morning.'

Harry and Ron gaped at her.

'So what exactly happened last night then? Where were you?' asked Ron.

'Shevin.' Muttered Harry, blushing.

'Sorry Harry, I didn't quite hear that.' Said Hermione sweetly.

'Slytherin, ok? Now hurry up, we're going to be late for potions.'

Harry practically ran down the corridor to escape his two best friends and the looks on their faces. Even potions would be better than that.

* * *

A/N Sorry it's so short! I planned to write the potions lesson in with this chapter, but I've had so much going on that I just don't have time. But don't worry, at least I know _vaguely_ what's going to happen in the next chapter.

Review thanks:

**Marina: **Of course not! I wouldn't do that!

**Nightwing:** Thanks for the great review!

**Lyonessheart: **Nice to see you like it, hope you like this chapter too.

**Millie:** Thanks for the great review!

**HarryDracoLove:** Glad you enjoyed it.

**LilaStar: **Yay! A signed review! Now I can go read your stories... and I hope this was quick enough. Sorry if it isn't, but I have a lot on.

**Grrrinning Golden Retriever:** I think you did... thanks for the encouragement.

**Cally9:** Thanks, and I'm glad it was kind of realistic, cos I don't really know and my bro said it was stupid. But he's stupid, so it doesn't matter.

**Lucia: **I like writing that, as you can see from the chapter. Good to know people actually like reading it though.

**AngelMerryElve: **Thanks. And I liked your story too, even though I don't go for Harry/Hermione that often.

**Virginia Riddle-Malfoy:** I love parseltongue and Slytherins. And I love your rhyme...

**sak: **Thanks for the review. He's got to do it somehow...

**immortalis vespers: **Thanks! That's the idea. I think it was anyway...

**saFire flame:** Thank you. And don't worry I will.

**Wacko the Sane:** Oh ye of little faith! Just cos I don't update quite as often as you... and not everyone is gay, neither will everyone be nice. So there! If you ignore my wishes I'll ignore... YOU! Heh heh LOL.

**SunGoddess1: **Thanks! I love writing denial!Draco, so it might not be for a while. Maybe next chapter, but I haven't written it yet, so I'm not really sure. But I hope this was just as enjoyable.

Shall we say 20 reviews for the next chapter? I have chocolate cookies, chocolate chip cookies, and white chocolate chip cookies if you want them. So I'll swap some food for nice edible reviews.


	3. The Levels I Will Go To

**A/N Oh… my… god. That's just… amazing. My faith in human kind has been restored. I turned on the computer, just about 24 hours after posting, and I have reviews. Lots of them. Strangely, some of them were for the first chapter instead of this one, but still. They were reviews. Nice reviews, cookies worthy reviews. WOW. I never thought that would happen. And loads more of them were signed. If you sign your review I'll read your stories. But there were just loads. So many… so quickly…**

**So I have to say: THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Responses are at the end.**

**And to questions about a possible Harry/Blaise ship developing, I say don't worry. This is Harry/Draco, even if it takes a while. H/D all the way!!!**

**I don't have any food this time round; since I gave out all my cookies, so feed me with your awesome reviewing power.**

Simply Slytherin

Chapter Three: The Levels I Will Go To

Harry ran to Potions so fast he actually got there early, and realised that he had just run to _Potions_. The worse subject ever. As the Slytherins started to arrive, Harry suddenly felt that that conversation with Hermione and Ron seemed much more inviting.

'Do mine eyes deceive me?' said Pansy. 'Is Potter actually on time for Potions?'

'Malfoy fancies you, you know.' Millicent whispered. 'He thinks he's straight though. So please humour him.'

Harry was about to reply when Blaise sidled up to Harry, trying to be seductive. Harry wondered whether there was something wrong.

'Hey Potter. Did you have a good night's sleep then?'

Harry grinned slightly. 'It was alright Zabini. Can I assume that I won't have to use my wand this conversation then?'

'Use your wand if you want to Potter.' Blaise practically purred. Harry and Pansy edged away from him slightly.

'Riiiiiight. OK then Blaise.' Said Harry lightly.

Blaise opened his mouth when he was interrupted by the sound of running feet.

'Oh shit, they found me.' Muttered Harry, who then turned to Crabbe and Goyle and attempted to hide behind them.

Unfortunately, he was too slow.

'Harry James Potter! Get back here right now!' yelled Hermione, advancing with her wand drawn.

'Er… hi, Hermione…' said Harry, backing away, his own wand drawn. 'I was just going to Potions. Our lesson. With a teacher, you know…'

He trailed off as he saw the expression on her face. 'Harry…'

'Hermione?'

'Harry, we've been over this-'

The door magically opening, letting the students file in saved Harry. He quickly slipped in as Ron arrived, distracting Hermione from yelling at her other best friend.

He walked in quickly and found himself sitting down next to Pansy without really meaning to. He blushed slightly at his mistake and stood up to move.

'Oh for God's sake Potter, we're not that bad are we?'

Harry turned around in shock at Pansy voice. 'I'm sorry?'

'Slytherins.' Said Pansy with a smirk. 'We're not so bad are we that you can't even sit next to one for more than a second can you?'

Harry blinked. 'Excuse me?'

'Sit down, Potter. Here. You need help with your potions, everyone knows that, and I want to hear all about what ever it was that went on last night in the boys dorm of our wing. Apparently, you know all about it, though I can't think why, you being a Gryffindor and all…'

She trailed off; this time her face had more of a smile to it than a smirk.

Harry couldn't help but grin, sitting down as Ron and Hermione finally entered the classroom.

'Harry! What are you doing over there? I need to talk to you, now!' said Hermione.

'Yeah, mate, we need some explanations. And why are you sat over there? With her?' added Ron.

'Potter's sitting here this lesson,' announced Pansy sharply, and quite loudly Harry thought, which caused him to blush slightly.

'Ooh, why?' said Parvati.

'Are you two going out?!' squealed Lavender. 'That is so sweet!'

'No! Pansy just agreed to help me with our assignment.' Said Harry quickly.

'As long as he tells me exactly what happened last night.' Added Pansy smugly. Hermione looked outraged.

'You're telling her before you tell me?' she exclaimed.

Harry looked awkward, but Pansy simply leaned forward across Harry and said, in a voice that suddenly seemed much huskier than was necessary, 'Sure he is. You never help him with his potions, do you?'

Hermione looked like she had a good comeback, but the waiting classroom never heard it as at that moment Snape entered the classroom with the usual bang and flourish of his robes.

'Sit down immediately Miss Granger or I will take points from-' Snape began, but paused when he looked up and saw the slightly changed seating arrangement.

'Potter? What are you doing on that side of my classroom? And why in seven hells are you sitting next to Parkinson?'

Harry shuffled slightly, but before he murmured out an answer Pansy said in ringing tones,

'What's wrong Professor? Harry has every right to sit next to me if he wants to. And he does, right Harry?'

Harry was surprised to realise that he was more shocked to hear Pansy utter his first name than what she was actually saying, and to Snape at that. He nodded at Snape when he shot him a bizarre look. However, it was as Snape turned away that the real shock came to Harry, as Pansy went on to say,

'Anyway sir, why shouldn't Harry sit next to me? There's nothing wrong with either of us. In fact sir, we're doing what many members of the faculty including the Sorting Hat and even the headmaster suggested; we're enforcing house ties. Isn't this something we're meant to be doing, sir?'

Harry had to try incredibly hard not to burst out laughing at Pansy's tone, but was slightly alarmed when she, without breaking her challenging eye-contact with Snape, leaned against Harry and sighed loudly. He sniggered but it wasn't heard over Pansy's final comment of,

'Don't let me delay the lesson any longer, Professor, please.'

Snape tried to glare, but it didn't bother Harry in the slightest as he wasn't looking at Snape to notice. He was staring at Pansy and trying to communicate silently with her as to whether they could move apart yet. Pansy simply grinned, shook her head slightly, flicking her eyes toward Hermione, Parvati & Lavender, Draco & Blaise and finally Snape, all of whom had varying looks of shock, admiration and jealousy.

When she finally stood up at the end of Snape's lecture on that day's Potions to get the ingredients she leaned over to whisper in his ear,

'Keep it up Potter, we're doing great. They're already totally jealous and all I did was use your first name. Now set up the cauldron and when I get back you can tell me all about last night and whatever you got up to in the boys wing of the Slytherin dorms, hmm?'

Harry couldn't prevent the smirk, nor did he want to.

* * *

Draco had got to Potions late, for the first time in his life. Well, not actually late, but not his usual three minute earliness that never seemed as if he were impatient, or eager for the lesson, or the idea that he had nowhere else to be. Arriving the right amount of time before the lesson in fact had almost turned into an art to Draco, though he had never bothered with McGonagall.

It had been McGonagall that had kept him back in Transfigurations though, and had given Draco extra homework, which meant he had to spend his lunch break in the library. He had snuck into the restricted section looking for information on the benefits of Animagi rather than self-Transfiguration, when one of the books he had picked up started screaming. Madame Pince had given him an earful and a detention, and also meaning that Draco was only just in Potions before the Weasel. Phew, wouldn't want to seem, well, Weasel-ish.

And then he had seen the newest seating arrangement.

He would edit it out later but Draco had felt something in him hurt to see Pansy simpering over Potter. It just didn't seem right. Pansy was ugly in Draco's opinion, and ugly should not be with anyone like Potter.

Definitely not.

Wait a second- he didn't think Potter was ugly?

Did he fancy Potter?

No. Definitely not. It was perfectly possible to think someone wasn't ugly, while still hating everything about said person. He surely did not fancy Potter. Not at all.

While musing on this topic, Draco managed to miss Snape's entrance. In fact he only looked up when Blaise who had sat next to him it seemed stood to get ingredients. Draco turned to get his Potions set and saw Pansy was leaning against Potter. Leaning against him. In fact, the girl had practically been sitting in his lap, before she stood off him to get ingredients. Draco noticed that that little bitch even bent over to whisper in Harry's ear before going, giving the boy an eyeful as well.

And whatever she said did not make Harry shove her over. Instead of reacting outraged, the boy actually smirked. Draco thought the world had stopped, until Blaise had nudged him.

'You're looking at him again.' He muttered. 'I knew you fancied him.'

'Blaise!' Draco snapped. 'For the last time, I do not, have not ever and will not ever fancy Harry fucking Potter, so just drop it ok?'

Blaise raised and eyebrow as he started to chop what appeared to be a spleen into cubes.

'I didn't even mention Potter, actually, but its good to know that you like him so much you can't stop thinking about him.'

* * *

Hermione was seething inside. Harry had snuck out in the middle of the night to the Slytherin dorms, and wouldn't even tell her what he had been doing. He had been found in the boys' dorm for god's sake! And to top it off, now he was sitting next to that bitch Pansy. She was all over him for God's sake, and he was obviously enjoying it.

To make matters worse, Ron didn't seem to understand her point of view at all.

After voicing his views to Ron he had replied in that annoyingly irritable way that Ron had,

'I know! He didn't even invite me to come with him. I mean, we're best friends, but suddenly he's sneaking around _without_ us. What if he decides that he can save the world on his own now too?'

Ron, Hermione decided, had serious self esteem issues. She mentioned this, but Ron barely seemed to hear her.

'Of course I don't have issues! And where did he get the password to the Slytherin dorms anyway? He could have told me. I would have kept it secret. I would have traded it for the passwords for the Ravenclaw dorms, that's nearly as valuable. I mean, what we could do…. But he didn't bother! I know I'm a heavy sleeper, but it's not that hard to wake me up. I'm always up for a spot of rule breaking after curfew-'

It was at this point that Hermione got up to fetch ingredients for their potion, leaving Ron rambling to himself. He didn't even seem to notice that she was no longer there.

* * *

'So what I heard is that Harry broke into the Slytherin dorms to rape Malfoy because the sexual tension between had just reached its boiling point, but Malfoy-'

'No, that's not right.' Interrupted Lavender. 'What I heard is that Harry and Malfoy have been secret lovers for a while now, but Snape heard Malfoy screaming and came and caught them at it.'

'I suppose that makes more sense.' Parvati mused. 'Otherwise, Malfoy would certainly be in a far worse state if Harry really had raped him. But when did their relationship start, hmm?' She turned to Lavender as she said this, neither noticing as she poured twice as much dragon scale power into their potion as necessary.

'I was talking about that exact thing earlier with Hannah, and she reckons that they got together way back in fourth year. Cos Harry kept disappearing on Hogsmeade trips, and when he came back he was always much happier. Sometimes of course he looked worried, and so he would if he thought someone knew he was dating Malfoy, but his entire posture was much better, y'know?'

Parvati nodded thoughtfully as Lavender tipped the diced asparagus leaves into the cauldron. The potion bubbled up and changed to a bright pink colour.

'What a nice colour for a potion!' exclaimed Lavender, failing to notice that it was in fact supposed to be a deep blood red.

'Yeah, that's true. But that would mean that Harry was cheating on Cho last year! Harry would never do that!'

'Well, Ginny Weasley reckons they broke up for a while because they didn't see eye to eye on the whole Umbridge thing, and how Harry was spending so much time in detention and studying and the DA that Malfoy felt he wasn't being treated right.'

'Well, my sister told me-' Parvati continued, but at that moment she poured the salamander blood and the entire potion blew up in her face, leaving her covering in orange goo. Lavender screamed as the goo started eating away at her clothing. This had a very bad effect as it meant that everyone looked around at them and their rapidly decreasing robes, but nobody bothered to help them.

* * *

Snape's day had gone steadily down hill since he realised that he did not in fact have any idea either where the chamber of secrets was or how to get in. He realised that he would have to ask Potter, and the thought was awful.

Snape knew how Potter's mind would work. He could shout at Potter for as long as he liked and Harry would never tell him. He could feed him Versiteserum, but that was illegal in this case and he would surly lose his job. He only had one option left.

He would have to be nice to Potter.

Even the idea of this made him cringe. He was having a huge internal battle just to let himself consider such a course of action. This was Potter he was thinking about. It was simply wrong to be nice to the sod. He was just like his father, just like him, and treated like a little hero by all of those around him.

But that voice in the back of his mind that had been happy and blissful all morning was suddenly steel edged. _Basilisk_ it insisted and Snape had to agree. Even being nice to Potter would be worth Basilisk.

It was with mixed emotions therefore that he entered his seventh year class that day. He quickly began his lecture, only to find That Potter was sitting next to Parkinson.

Parkinson. A Slytherin. Did Potter suddenly have an obsession with Slytherins? Something here was evidently wrong.

After being mentally stupefied by Parkinson's reaction, Snape quickly gathered himself and began the lesson. After his lecture he carefully walked around criticising the Gryffindors and praising the Slytherins. As he approached Potter and Parkinson's potion he hit a mental dilemma, so he simply passed them by without comment.

It was about this time that Parvati and Lavender blew up their cauldron.

* * *

Blaise didn't bother to help Parvati or Lavender as their clothes evaporated easily. They were Gryffindors after all. Of course this didn't stop him from admiring the view as the girls were slowly but steadily stripped of their clothes. Unfortunately Snape managed to stop the goo that was supposed to be blood red and silky before their underwear was destroyed, but Blaise was still granted the view available, and came to the conclusion that Parvati was kinkier than he had thought. Well, that was something to remember for later.

Neville coincidently had some of the goop land in his cauldron. Miraculously for the worried Neville it had in fact perfectly corrected his thin, blue potion.

Seamus was desperately attempting to salvage his and Dean's assignment, as Dean simply looked on unabashedly at Lavender, who was failing miserably at her attempts to cover herself up. Pansy was trying to read the size on Parvati's bra, Harry was trying to keep a straight face as Snape tried both to address the girls and not to look at them standing in the middle of his classroom, practically naked. He seemed affronted that anything frilly would even dare to show itself to him, in his dungeons no less.

Crabbe, strangely, was not watching the girls at all. He was using the distraction, along with Goyle, to replace his potion with Millicent and Daphne's potion which had worked far better than their own.

This, Blaise concluded, was what he was good at. Watching a scene unfold in front of him, noticing and taking in every detail available for analysis later.

He sighed happily and let the chaos unfold.

* * *

The class was dismissed early with a final shout from Snape, and everyone scrambled out of the dungeons as fast as possible. Draco was no exception as he headed for lunch. He was starving, and to make matters worse he was surrounded by idiots.

All the straight guys were talking on an on about Lavender and Parvati. They just wouldn't stop-

Oh. Crap.

Draco stopped walking suddenly as he realised what his body was telling him. The group of people around him continued on to lunch.

His on thoughts were echoing around his head. He needed to go somewhere he could think; somewhere he could hear his thoughts.

He headed out to the Quidditch Pitch.

* * *

Well, Harry thought, as he swooped through the air. Obviously he wasn't quite as gay as he had thought he was. Harry didn't even like Parvati or Lavender, but he had to admit that they did have very nice underwear if not personalities.

Harry liked practising at lunchtime. The Pitch couldn't be booked then and it was open to anyone that wanted to be there, but generally Harry was the only one who would just go out to simply be in the air.

As he soared upwards Harry noticed a blond head poke out of the bleachers. Malfoy. It had to be him. No one else could have hair that shone so brightly. And the bastard had re-gelled it since breakfast! That was it; he was going to tell him. He was going to tell him right now....

Harry turned his broom downwards in an almost vertical dive and sighed as the adrenaline took over his body.

* * *

Snape sighed. His dungeon had been invaded by frilly ladies underwear, and he was not amused. This day just kept getting worse and worse. And he still hadn't managed to talk to Potter about the chamber.

Snape paused, wondering briefly what the actual chamber was like. As a Slytherin he would be honoured to step inside any part of it, but to reap the reward of Basilisk that was offered to him......

Snape pulled out his wand and performed a spell to locate Potter. Hmm, the Quidditch Pitch. Well, Snape would just have to find him.

* * *

The words rattled around Draco's head, confusing him greatly. Ok, so he hadn't said them out loud, but he had meant them in every other way.

All the straight guys.

Not him.

All the straight guys.

He wasn't a straight guy.

He wasn't entranced by the two Gryffindor girls.

All he had really noticed was how well the colour of Parvati's bra had matched her skin.

He hadn't been remotely interested in what had been in the bra. Just the colouring, the stitching, the lace.

Draco's heart sank. He was more interested in how the bra had been made than what was under it. He was definitely not straight. Straight guys just didn't think like that.

Why did he have to be different? Of course, there seemed to be more and more gay people around these days, but that wasn't the point. He was a Malfoy. He was supposed to get married to a rich pure-blooded girl and have an heir and a life of leisure. He wasn't supposed to get all confused because two girls couldn't brew a Potion right.

But straight guys did not react like that to two girls like that basically stripping off in a lesson. His reaction was not straight in the slightest.

But he hadn't acted gay either. Oh sure, there was the 'evidence' that Blaise referred to like his hair and his broomstick and his pickiness about food, but that was just upbringing. Homosexuality was not just upbringing.

He hadn't been attracted to girls, but he wasn't attracted to guys either. Wait. Did that mean he lacked sexuality or something? Would he never have sex? Would he never want sex? Did this mean he would never fall in love? And how could he have an heir if he couldn't bring himself to have sex? His marriage would surely collapse without a healthy sex life, but how often could he force himself to sleep with a wife that he felt no desire for, let alone loved?

Draco's worried thoughts were interrupted by Harry Potter landing right next to him.

His hair was even more wild than usual, his eyes unnaturally bright and his chest suddenly seemed far broader than Draco had ever realised. As he reached up and wiped sweat off his brow a part of Draco melted.

Was this what it was like to be gay?

'Wow.' Draco said unintentionally.

'It's not that hard when you know how.' Harry said. 'I'm sorry to come over like this, but there is something I really have to say to you. It been bugging me for a while now.'

Draco nodded dumbly.

'It's your hair. I really like it, it's really shiny and stuff. I wish my hair would behave like yours sometimes....'

He likes my hair.

'....but you have got to stop gelling it to your head. It makes you look like a huge, human light bulb, and I'm sure that wasn't the look you were going for.'

Draco didn't move as Harry remounted his broom and flew away. He was still there, speechless with just three thoughts playing again and again and again in his head when Professor Snape found him.

He was gay.

Harry Potter didn't hate him.

And he had to find out what a light bulb was.

* * *

A/N I would like to add my biggest apologies for the lateness of this chapter, and my special thanks to those who reviewed even when my fic wasn't at the top of the list. Even more thanks go to Wacko the Sane, who updates far more often than I, and therefore serves as a guilty reminder that I am meant to be writing whenever she updates her story. So, go read her fic!! It's Hermione/Snape, but actually seems to have a plot, unlike some fics I could mention coughminecough. Read it right after you have reviewed this awfully late chapter.

Review thanks:

**Virginia Riddle-Malfoy: **Thanks, I love the duck jokes too! I thought about your hilarious suggestion, and hope that this is good enough for you. As you can see we are one step closer to Draco finally getting some sense too… maybe next chapter?

**hi-low:** Thanks for the review!

**lasaireigh**: I love them too! You left this on the first chapter, so I hope you enjoy this one and the other one as well.

**Anny Pervert Snape:** Chocolate cookies it is, and very good they are too. Hope this is soon enough for you. And I love your name… heh heh

**Sheree:** I hope you can read this chapter! FanFiction does do some weird thing, but I hope it's worth it! And as you can see, its Harry/Draco together forever in this fic. Or you will see soon…

**spunky slytherin: **I try, so thank you. And I totally agree on the screaming… heh heh LOL. And I think there should be more stories with both gryffs and slyths. Such a good combination, don't you think?

**CloverRock: **I have plans for Seamus!! Well, as much as any of this is planned anyway….

**Veggie's Boo:** Coming right up, and seeing as I got two reviews (even if they are exactly the same!) from you I think I can stretch to a glass of milk. I hope full is fine, coz that's what I have at the mo. I'm not planning on a resorting as I don't want the gryffs to become all evil in my fic. But there will be plenty of romance. It will be bad, but it will be there. The bridge WILL be there. (Kelly's Heroes).

**Sandalino Silio Leif:** Thanks! And I am, just slightly slowly…

**silver115: **Harry/Draco are the only ships for Harry and Draco, but other people will also have ships, coz I pair everyone off. Is that what you meant? As for the number… blushes I was hoping for 20 new reviews, but if I only get a few then I wouldn't complain. And I went to read your stories, and I found I was on YOUR fav stories! I'm really flattered, really I am.

**athenakitty: **Eventually…. But not for a little time yet.

**saFire flamE: **Thank you! And I will, I promise!

**Grimy Grunhilda Grunt: **Thanks for the reviews! And I like writing Snape's weird moods, as you can tell from this chapter.

**Wacko the Sane:** God I'm so jealous. But of course you can have cookies, as you are a much more reliable updated than I. Not rushing yet, don't worry, and I just can't get enough of those jokes!

**WhyteRoze-28: **Yeah that's a good idea….


	4. Mismatch

**A/N Hello all! Long time no see! Of course this is entirely my fault and for that I am very sorry. I'm also sorry for this terribly long Author's Note. Feel free to skip it; I'm sure many of you do anyway.**

**Unfortunately, this chapter is called Mismatch for a reason. Look away if the pairings make you squeamish. I'm very sorry to have to do this, but it is necessary. So yeah, in this chapter, both Harry and Draco get together with someone other than each other. :sobs: Oh well. They'll see the light soon enough. Well, one of them sees the light much faster than the other one, but that can't be helped.**

**Also, there are no spoilers for HBP here. In fact, as there is little plot as of yet I think it would be pretty odd if there were. Actually, there aren't really any spoilers for OotP here either… heh. Well, to clear things up a tad, this is set in Harry's sixth year, and after the defeat of Voldemort. Don't ask me how; I haven't come up with anything that would affect the plot. Therefore, the person who dies in HBP is well and truly alive, and I might even bring Sirius in during later chapters. That said however, I might be tempted to throw in little homage to HBP, as in tiny little spoilers that don't spoil anything eg. Draco's grandfather was called Abraxas Malfoy.**

**Oh, and no, I don't think that there is actually anything called chocolate-toffee fudge. Just wishful thinking on my part I believe, mixed with the memory of this wonderful fudge shop my school took my year to at one point, where there were about fifty different kinds of fudge. But you don't need to know that…**

**And of course, on the subject of lateness I can only say: **

**I am so sorry. I am a terrible author who writes the whole time and never updates anything. :hits head against wall: BAD AUTHOR! BAD AUTHOR!**

**Well now I've given myself concussion let's get on with the chapter, which is dedicated to Crystal Raven who I forgot in the review responses last chapter. I LOVE YOU REALLY!**

Simply Slytherin

Chapter Four: Mismatch

Professor Snape was in a Bad Mood. He was not very good at billowing up stairs as he tended to accidentally step on the edge of his robes if he wasn't careful. In corridors he avoided this by taking huge strides but when he was climbing stairs he couldn't or he would probably over balance backwards and fall down them.

Well it wasn't his fault if he lacked natural grace in any part of him apart from his hands. Snape thought his hands were his only good feature, long, willowy and graceful as they were.

But his hands did not make climbing the stands of the Quidditch Pitch in his robes any easier.

Trust Potter to be in a Quidditch stand.

When he finally got to the top though, Snape was very annoyed to see that in fact the only person in the Quidditch stand was Draco Malfoy.

Harry Potter, he saw out of the corner of his eye had just landed and gone into the Gryffindor changing rooms. Damn. Now he had to go back down all those infernal stairs, and hell knew that down was infinitely worse than up.

He was about to turn around and perhaps use a levitation spell to lower himself gently to the ground when Draco, who had had a very glassy eyed expression turned to him suddenly with a "Give me what I want or else" look. This was somewhat ruined by the silly smile on his face.

'Sir, what's a light bulb?'

Draco had hoped that his head of house would live up to his impression that he knew everything, but apparently his search for information was only just beginning. He was quite disappointed when Professor Snape only sneered and turned away. Draco thought this was because his teacher didn't know, which was true.

Then again, Draco thought he may as well check again.

'Sir!' He called after the retreating form of the Potions Master. 'Do you know what a light bulb is sir?'

'Mr Malfoy.' Answered Snape in a very clipped tone, turning around to glare at his student as he walked down the staircase. 'I do not know what a light bulb is neither do I care. I am trying to-'

It was then that Snape discovered that falling down a rickety, wooden, bumpy, rough and moreover spiral staircase is one of the most painful things it is possible to do to yourself accidentally on a set of stairs. He managed to receive a mild concussion, a fractured wrist, a broken nail and several splinters.

Of course he was also very embarrassed.

'Professor Snape are you alright? Should I get Madam Pomfrey?' Draco called from the top of the stairs.

'Mr Malfoy, I am fine. Thank you for your concern, but I must… return to my office to oversee a detention. Excuse me.'

Draco, being blonde, believed his teacher explicably. He left the Quidditch Pitch, his daze fully restored…

* * *

No one really noticed that Draco wasn't at lunch. After all, his friends were 16 or 17 year olds who had just witnessed a very gossip worthy potions lesson, so all their brain power was focussing on eating and talking. In fact, the level to which Draco's absence was ignored at lunch would have angered the blond had he been there. Only he wasn't, so it doesn't matter. 

In fact, Blaise didn't notice the copious lack of his best friend until Hermione pointed it out in Arithmancy, during which Draco was also missing.

'Where's Malfoy?' asked Hermione conversationally.

'Dunno.' Answered Blaise with a shrug. 'He wasn't at lunch either come to think of it. Perhaps he and Potter found a convenient cupboard or something.'

He met Hermione's stifled laugh with a grim smile.

'They'd certainly make an… interesting couple wouldn't they?' she murmured. 'Is Draco definitely gay then?'

'Oh yes.' This time Blaise's smile was more natural. 'No straight person would ever try so hard to convince people of their sexuality. And then there are the beauty products. And the broomstick. And the hair. And the touchiness. And the loud dreams. And he's a pureblood of course and almost all of us are gay or bi or insane or something.'

'Oh?' said Hermione, her interest peaked.

Blaise grinned.

'Hell yeah. Haven't you noticed? Something to do with magical genes and marrying cousins and using fertility potions for hundreds of years apparently. Since same sex couples can have kids see, and the magic knows that, so the urges have changed and mutated. Of course, most pureblood lines require a legitimate heir to have been born of a man and a woman, which is hell considering how few are happy with their partner's gender or sexuality. I'm bi.' He added with a wink. 'But Draco had to be gay. I mean, have you _met_ his dad?'

'Yeah…' said Hermione. 'Is he gay too?'

Blaise snorted.

'Is he gay she asks. Is he gay? Have you seen his prissy Italian robes? His hair or crying out loud! He actually takes longer on his hair than Draco and Narcissa put together, if you can believe that is even possible. And his cane! I swear he pets it! And you have to ask?'

Blaise paused for breath.

'Lucius is obsessed with his cane; Draco is obsessed with his broomstick. Do I need to continue?'

Hermione shook her head, grinning broadly.

'Ok, ok, I get the point. But Harry and Malfoy? You actually think they would last longer than 10 mins? They would probably break up arguing over whether they were boyfriends or not.'

'True love never ran smooth.' Said Blaise with another of those not-quite-a-smiles. 'But there is certainly a lot of passion there, can't be denied. They'd never be able to just ignore each other you know?'

'I guess… so which do you fancy?' asked Hermione.

Blaise blinked slowly, and then shrugged a little.

'Oh both, definitely both. Rather be with Harry though… he's got such an arse on him, y'know? But hell if I'd ever turn down someone that even resembles Draco. But then again, he's such a whiner…' Blaise shrugged again. 'Doesn't really matter though does it? I mean, Draco will never think of me like that, he doesn't even realise he's gay yet and a virgin still, so I'm not bothered there, and Potter didn't even know my name until last night, y'know? Its never gonna happen, and that's ok.'

Hermione cocked an eyebrow.

'And what exactly happened last night?'

Blaise's face split into a huge grin.

'Potter was sat on Draco's bed and I think he touched him or something, but Draco woke up and started screaming and then Snape came through our Floo-'

'You have a fireplace in your dorm?'

Blaise looked nonplussed.

'Well yeah. Have you _been _in the dungeons? Gets very cold down there, especially at night. Anyway, Snape turns up and starts yelling, he was wearing this really funny stripy nightshirt that totally clashed with the colour his face turned, kinda like a weird lollipop actually… anyway, Potter spun him this story about using Polyjuice potion to get into Slytherin and somehow Basilisks got pulled into the conversation…I don't really remember I was staring at him to much…'

Hermione giggled.

'You know what I think?' she smiled. 'You Slytherins _aren't _that bad. And if you want Harry, you're gonna have to go after him.'

* * *

Severus Snape stared at the potion in front of him. It was supposed to be a simple headache cure for the weird black outs and dizzy spells he had just noticed. But, or the first time in seventeen years, he couldn't remember what the next ingredient was supposed to be. Every time he tried to think… but no, he was sure that no one put basilisk into headache cures. And he didn't have any anyway, so it didn't matter. 

He really needed to see Potter. Then perhaps Poppy.

* * *

The bones hit Ron on the nose. He didn't care that Harry had thrown them so carelessly though. All he cared about was the fact that his best friend had wanted to sit next to him again in Divination. Granted, it was him or Terry Boot, but still. 

'Hey Harry?' he whispered. 'Will you tell me what happened last night now?'

'Mr Weasley, please desist from disturbing the vibrations in my room with your mundane mutterings.' Said Professor Trelawney.

'Sure.' Said Harry, flicking through his copy of _Cassandra's Curse_ to the pages on reading bones. 'Ever since the war I've been thinking more and more about all the what ifs, you know? I don't know if I ever told you, but I was nearly put into Slytherin. Did I tell you that? I don't remember, but anyway, between Hagrid and you telling me that Dumbledore and my parents were in Gryffindor and Voldemort was in Slytherin and Malfoy getting into Slytherin I really didn't want to be there. So when the hat started on about Slytherin this, thirst to prove myself that, I basically said, Stuff it, I am not going into that house, anywhere but Slytherin.'

Ron stared at him aghast.

'You were nearly put in Slytherin?' he murmured. 'But… my God, what would have happened to our Quidditch team?'

Harry paused to note that Ron's reaction was not a point that had immediately sprung to mind when he had contemplated the issue himself.

'The vibrations Mr Weasley!' Professor Trelawney wailed.

'And you know I still have trouble sleeping right? So I just started these… walks back in September. So last night I went down to Slytherin to hang around a bit, and I got caught in Malfoy's dorm. Bit of trouble with Snape but I managed to distract him and get out of there before he took any points, so that's ok.'

Ron opened his mouth to comment but was interrupted by a call of, 'Will you please just read Mr Potters bones Mr Weasley?' from the other side of the room.

'Huh.' Muttered Ron, finally opening his textbook. 'She never interrupts you, have you noticed? But if I so much as open my-'

'Of course I do not interrupt Mr Potter.' Interrupted Professor Trelawney, swooping over to their table.

'Mr Potter gives off very good vibrations of his own. Anything he says or does could potentially change the future. I am not going to stand in the way of fate, even if it does dictate that he talk in my lessons.'

Harry shrugged.

She turned her huge eyes on Ron.

'You however Mr Weasley, give off _very _plain vibrations, yes quite mundane indeed I am afraid. Now let me see these bones of yours Mr Potter…'

* * *

If anybody had really cared where Draco Malfoy was it would have been very simple to just check on the Marauders Map, which would have told anyone looking at it very quickly that he was skulking in the library. Draco was trying to be very quiet as it turned out that Madam Pince not only looked like a bird but could also hear like one. 

He had in fact spent the last ten minutes of lunch and the twenty-five minutes of Arithmancy that he had so far missed desperately looking through every book on Magical Creatures and even one on magical plants trying to discover what a light bulb was.

So far had had no success.

He couldn't understand it.

Thirteen minutes, one lie about free lessons and some desperate puppy dog eyes later found him in the Muggle Studies section. Three minutes after that he found a decent picture and then conjured a mirror so he could settle down for some objectional comparison.

He spent double Charms washing his hair.

* * *

Why was it, Professor Snape wondered, that those Hufflepuff second years had looked so anxious when he had given them twenty points for their Shrinking Solutions? He shook his head slightly, but then stopped as it made him dizzy and he needed to sit down. Perhaps, he thought, it was his robes. They were rather severe. 

He ran a hand through his hair tiredly, and then pulled it away. He really needed to wash it, maybe get it layered or highlighted or_ something. _He couldn't just leave it in this mess.

Harry had hoped to pair with Hermione in Double Herbology. However it seemed to him, from the frown and turned back that she was still mad with him from this morning. Looking around to find someone else to help him tend his feathered fig tree, he saw Ernie Macmillan coming toward him with a purposeful step.

'Can I be your partner today, Harry?' he asked, a lot less pompously than usual.

'Yeah, ok.' Harry answered. 'Something up with Justin?'

'We broke up! He's taken our fig and, and-' Ernie broke off dramatically, casting a glance across the greenhouse to where Justin was clutching another feathered fig tree was standing next to Hermione and shooting Ernie funny looks every few seconds.

'Right.' Said Harry, reaching for a pair of shears.

'I mean, can you believe it? He actually cheated on me. Me!'

'No!' gasped Harry half heartedly as he began trying to give his tree a decent hair cut.

'You wouldn't think it possible!' moaned Justin to Hermione on the other side of the greenhouse. 'Why? We were the perfect couple- everybody said so. I thought he loved me!'

'Terrible.' Mentioned Hermione.

'How could he have been cheating on me? And with Hannah Abbot of all people!' Justin took a clump out of the choppy fringe he had been attempting on their tree, which snarled and bit Hermione. Justin didn't seem to notice.

'That's awful.' Hermione deadpanned.

'Why?' moaned Ernie, lifting his head from his hands. 'What did I do? What didn't I do?'

'Good question.' Murmured Harry in response. He shot Hannah Abbot a glare as she crossed the greenhouse.

'I loved him. I was the perfect boyfriend. Why would he cheat on me?' whined Ernie. 'And what's so great about Hannah anyway? What she got that I haven't?'

Harry coughed rather loudly and nearly destroyed the fig tree in front of him.

'I can't even look at him.' Justin announced to Hermione drastically dropping the shears and turning away.

'For God's sake!' said Hermione, a little louder than was necessary as she grabbed the shears and faced off with their tree. 'Will you just- I don't know but jeez just- argh!'

As she turned around she caught Harry's eyes on the other side of the greenhouse. He was awkwardly patting a now sobbing Ernie and mimicked throwing up behind him. Hermione put the shears down carefully and then clutched her heart.

Neither Ernie nor Justin seemed to notice.

When Herbology ended Harry didn't even say good bye to the Hufflepuffs. He rushed toward Hermione with the urgency of a drowning man, matched only by her own disgust for their fellow classmates.

'I forgive you, I forgive you, I forgive you.' She garbled as they practically ran Susan Bones down in their effort to get away. 'But hell do I _hate_ Hannah Abbot! Where does she get off, breaking up couples? Making me sit through 90 minutes of hell. Does she enjoy it? Why? I mean, just why? I never did anything to her! Neither did you. But she chose to mess with us. Well, I think she ought to be punishèd!'

Harry nodded fervently. Hannah Abbot was going down.

* * *

It turned out that it was his skin. His hair, all clean and light and fluffy and slightly frizzy looked weird with his lack of skin tone. He decided he would just exfoliate and then go find Potter.

* * *

'So what was going on with you and Potter in Potions Pansy?' asked Blaise in Charms. 

'Hmmm? Oh that. There's nothing there Blaise. I told you, I just wanted to know what all the fuss was about last night. Hey, where's Draco?'

'No idea. You could have just asked me Pansy.' Blaise whined. 'I thought we were friends! And then you sit next to that- that Gryffindor! You betrayed me!'

Pansy gave him an odd look.

'Whatever Blaise…'

Blaise huffed slightly and attempted his Charm again.

'You're just jealous that you don't have the bottle to sit next to Potter yourself because you are so disgustingly obsessed with him.' Pansy commented light-heartedly. 'And that Charm is terrible.'

Blaise refused to answer, but this didn't put Pansy off at all.

'You are the weirdest person I think I have ever met, you know that.'

Blaise grunted slightly.

'I mean you spend your whole time niggling Draco for being a virginal, psychotic closet case, but refuse to even approach your own crush.'

'Draco is a virginal, psychotic closet case!'

'I knew you were listening to me.' Commented Pansy smugly. 'That's not the point though. No one, Potter or otherwise, will ever date a grouchy, annoying person they have never met. So for God's sake, at least try to talk to the guy.'

Blaise couldn't answer.

* * *

The Gryffindor common room was uneasy. No one was much talking to each other, but gossip seemed to be moving through the very air. The year groups were packed tightly together, except the thirds years, which were in their dorms, and the fifth years, which were missing. 

Harry was playing an uneasy game of chess with Ron, who was happily beating him, oblivious as ever. Hermione was sitting at their table, occasionally attempting to get them to do homework, but only half-heartedly.

When Seamus ambled over Harry sighed in relief for the distraction from the rather sticky situation his black bishop and a rook had left his only remaining knight in.

'Hey Harry? Can I have a word with you?' asked Seamus.

'Yeah course. Just as long as it doesn't involve Hannah Abbot.' Harry smirked slightly.

Unfortunately this was just the wrong thing to do, as it set Hermione off.

'I wasn't going to.' Said Seamus. 'Why? What's up with Hannah?'

'She is a conniving bitch!' said Hermione loudly.

This comment seemed to wake up the common room.

'Really?' said Lavender. 'Why?'

'She broke up Justin and Ernie! That utter bitch put me through an hour and a half of pure hell on earth!'

'Justin and Ernie broke up?' asked Parvati. 'No way! They were like, soulmates.'

'What did Hannah do? Spill!'

'Anyway Harry, could I just talk to you?' asked Seamus. 'I know it's nearly dinner but-'

'She was with Ernie? And Justin? On the same night? What a slut.'

'Yeah sure, anything to get away from this. We can skip dinner, get something from the kitchens.' Harry suggested easily.

'I heard that she was caught with Ernie by Susan, who told Justin, but she didn't she that it was Hannah and then Hannah went to Justin to _comfort_ him, and then Ernie was going to confess being with Hannah to Justin and caught them at it.'

'Why would you do that?' said Lavender with a shake of the head.

'Because she is a plain boring Hufflepuff, and all plain, boring, single girls are vindictive.'

'Plea for attention.' Put in Hermione.

'Exactly! After all, none of us are ugly _or_ boring, let alone both and we are all nice, wonderful and interesting people!'

'Yes!'

'Right!'

'Let's just go, shall we?' Harry asked, edging away from the slightly crazy group of housemates in the common room.

Seamus nodded quickly.

* * *

The next person, and in fact the first person since Madam Pince, to set eyes on Draco Malfoy was Pansy Parkinson, and he only opened the door because she knew what he had named his pet Puffskein and was threatening to tell the entire school. 

'God Pansy, what do you have to do to get some privacy in this house?' he moaned as he opened the door and sped back to the mirror.

'_God Draco_,' she mimicked, and then caught sight of him. 'What have you done to your hair?'

Draco shot her a look before gluing his eyes back on his reflection.

'Do you hate it? Is it terrible? I knew it, he was lying, I'll just go redo it quickly…'

Pansy stared at him in shock as he tore his eyes away from his face and started selecting tubes and pots from his trunk. As he headed toward the bathroom however she grabbed his arm.

'No, no, it's… great.' She murmured. 'I don't think I've ever seen it so… shiny.'

'It is? Is it? Is that good? Or is it too shiny? Reflective? Is it greasy? What?' Draco looked quite panicky now. 'Look, this was a stupid idea, I'll just gel it back-'

'Hey, no don't. It's good.' She said quickly. 'It's different, but yeah, its fine Dray. I didn't know your hair was that long.' she added.

Draco drifted back toward the mirror.

'Neither did I really. I think I like this, you know? It only took me 30 minutes from dry. And even though I washed it for twice as long. But are you sure? I mean, he did have a point but I dunno, really is it too weird?'

Pansy cocked an eyebrow.

'Draco, relax. It looks fine. Ooh,' she squealed suddenly, leaping onto Blaise's bed. 'Has Blaise updated his book recently?'

'What?' asked Draco absentmindedly, back in front of the mirror and rearranging single hairs.

'His book.' Said Pansy. 'You know-'

Standing on Blaise's bed now, she felt around on top of the canopy and pulled away a second later, grinning and holding a leather bound book.

'-His book.'

And with that she sat down on Blaise's bed, tapped the book with her wand to open it and proceeded to flick through it casually.

'Pansy, no!' exclaimed Draco. 'What are you doing?'

'Reading Blaise's book.' She said. 'Ooh, this is new, listen: _"Third date with Terry Boot a disaster. After "romantic" walk, picnic around the lake and casual kissing we got to second base and half way through my whipped cream and then he tells me that he has been having strange dreams involving Granger and chains and thinks that he is actually straight. Returned to dorm and drowned sorrows by eating remaining cream." _Boot's straight huh?'

Draco stared on in horror but Pansy just grinned and flicked forward a few pages.

'"_Spied on Gryffindor Quidditch practice. Tried to remember plays to pass onto Draco but was distracted by Harry Potter being very dominant and commanding at the same time as kind, very very hot and riding a broomstick with unmatched skill. Very much wanted to watch him shower but being caught would destroy admittedly small chance of sexual relationship in the future." _Well at least he's a realist. _"Potter snuck into our dorm! Was woken to Draco's scream and interesting scene followed. I think he may have finally learnt my name." _'

'Pansy stop!' said Draco scandalised. 'That's Blaise's diary!'

Pansy shrugged.

'If he didn't want people to read it he wouldn't have written it, would he?'

'But-'

'Anyway, he's always reading mine. Probably over there right now, leaving bits of advice the wanker. It's a tradition of ours.'

'You read each others' diaries?' asked Draco.

'Yeah, then we try to break into yours.' Blaise said from the doorway. 'Interesting entry Pansy.'

'You've read my diary!' Draco shrieked.

'Calm down, I still can't open it.' Blaise shrugged a little. 'But, are you little paranoid? Most of those wards were designed for houses you know.'

'Well it's a good thing I did then isn't it?' said Draco prissily, moving a lock of hair. 'I didn't even know you guys even knew I was keeping a diary.'

'I didn't.' said Pansy smugly. 'Thanks though Drake.'

'You… I…' Draco stuttered. There was a kind of muted horror.

'You are not a duck?' offered Blaise. 'Dinner Pansy?' he added pleasantly, glancing at his watch.

'Yeah ok. Dray, you coming? You alive under that hair or what?'

She waved a hand slowly in front of Draco's face.

He only nodded weakly.

* * *

Where was Potter? Professor Snape cursed under his breath as dinner began and there was still no sign of the Golden Boy. Why hadn't he come to dinner? Why did nobody seem to notice? He scanned the Gryffindor table again and wondered why there was so much interest in the head table. And the Hufflepuff table for that matter. 

Damnit Potter.

* * *

'So who do you fancy?' Seamus asked for the second time in as many minutes. Harry gave him another odd look. 

'No one in particular. Why?'

Seamus shrugged, trying to look nonchalant and failing.

'Well, it's just this whole thing about you sneaking off to the Slytherin dorms to be with Malfoy. Were you ever going to tell me?'

'What?' asked Harry bemused.

'Well, and I may have been listening to shit, but Katie Bell was saying about how you two had had this secret relationship for the past three years and I just wondered-'

Harry laughed.

'Seamus, I have not ever had any form of relationship, secret or otherwise, with Malfoy, and especially not while I was dating you. Alright?'

Seamus tried to look ashamed, but mainly looked relieved.

'So who do _you_ fancy, Seamus?'

* * *

Hannah Abbot was having that strange sensation you get when everyone seems to be talking about you, but nobody is talking to you. No one had made eye contact with her since lunch, even though everyone seemed to be staring at her. 

Also, for the first time in Hogwarts' history, nobody was sitting next to her.

This was incredibly difficult, due to the large number of Hufflepuffs and the size of their table, but somehow they had managed to squash up so much at the ends and on the other side of the table that there was a good metre of empty space on either side of her.

However, old habits die hard and Susan Bones, whom had been her best friend for the past five and a half years, was sitting opposite and a metre to the right of her and was resolutely not looking at her, except every three seconds to shoot her a glare and to check that she had noticed that no one was looking at her.

Eventually, Hannah scooted up and asked what was going on.

'You breaking up Ernie and Justin, I mean, I never put you down as a bitch Hannah but-'

'Ernie and Justin broke up?' Hannah gasped. 'When? Why? And why hasn't anyone told me?'

Sure enough, Ernie and Justin were sitting at opposite ends of the Hufflepuff table, ignoring each other about as well as Susan had ignored Hannah.

Susan gave Hannah a level look. On one hand she shouldn't even be looking at Hannah, let alone talking to such nasty people. But on the other hand, the girl seemed genuinely confused.

The urge to gossip won out over the need to hate Hannah.

'You broke them up. Ergo, everybody hates you.'

'What did I do?' asked Hannah. 'What have Ernie or Justin got to do with me? I don't even remember the last time I spoke to either them, let alone-'

'You kissed them.' Susan hissed.' Everybody knows that-'

'I kissed them? I kissed _them_? Susan,' she said with the dawning smugness of someone who has worked out just how little "everybody" knew, 'Who have I supposedly kissed? And when? And who caught us? Where were we?'

'Ernie. Or Justin. Or both…'

'…or neither?'

Susan mumbled something.

'And you of all people know I was in Ravenclaw with Michael all last night…'

Susan decided to change tact.

'Oh my God, yeah! What happened! What was it like? What did you wear? Was it romantic? SPILL!'

* * *

'You know, I kinda miss you sometimes.' Seamus said. 'I mean, you were the perfect boyfriend practically. Attractive, funny, nice, good in bed. There wasn't much angst in those days.' 

'I don't think there was _any_ angst in those days.' Harry mused. 'I couldn't even spell angst in those days.'

'I still can't.' Seamus murmured. 'But that's really my point.'

'I guess. You were a good boyfriend too, I suppose. I never really thought about it actually. Cute, fun, not nagging or needy or clingy or any of that rubbish, and I seem to remember an incredible tongue.'

'Mmm.' Seamus smirked. 'But what about Oliver hmm? Now that was a body. I wish I'd had a piece of that, but I wasn't good enough at Quidditch.'

Harry laughed.

'We didn't get that far though. It was far more romantic and stressful and of course long distance than ours ever was. I'm not sure he really got completely past the fame though. I mean, I was always his star seeker to him, and then he would get all upset when the paparazzi would turn up whenever he took me out. Nah, you were a better boyfriend really.'

There was a pause in the conversation where they just ate. Then suddenly Seamus looked up, meeting Harry's eyes.

'Do… Do you wanna give it another go?'

* * *

'My God, look at Professor Snape!' whispered Ginny to Hermione, but not very quietly. 

Everyone near them at the Gryffindor table looked up.

'My God…' murmured Lavender. 'Is that… chestnut?'

'Of course not, its mocha.' Snapped Hermione.

'Nuh uh.' Said Parvati. 'That's so chocolate-toffee fudge.'

'Chocolate-toffee fudge?' asked Hermione. 'What _is_ that?'

Parvati gave Hermione an odd look.

'It's chocolate-toffee flavoured fudge.' She said slowly. 'You know, fudge that tastes of chocolate-toffee. It's very good.' She added.

'But what is chocolate-toffee?' Neville moaned, confused. 'I mean, toffee covered in chocolate is one thing but-'

'The point is guys,' said Ginny irritably, 'Professor Snape is wearing brown!'

* * *

'Whoa guys, Snape's wearing brown!' said Millicent. 'Weird huh?' 

Murmurs of ascent reached her.

'God Draco cheer up already. You are annoying everyone at this table, if not this hall.'

'Is that toffee? Or latte?'

'Latte, however much you want it to be Millie,' said Draco, 'is not and will never be a colour.'

Blaise gave their Professor a glance.

'Some kinda bronzed horse chestnut?' he guessed. 'It's got this shininess about it, but there really seems to be more than one shade merged toget-'

'Chocolate-toffee fudge.' Goyle said. 'It's the exact colour of chocolate-toffee fudge.'

'But only the stuff from Belgium.' Crabbe put in. 'Other countries tend to make it darker, too rich, and they lose the essential lightness that embodies chocolate-toffee fudge.'

'Chocolate-toffee fudge?' asked Pansy. 'What _is_ that?'

'It's when you get-' started Goyle, but Draco looked up from his bowl of soup with a sullen expression and interrupted him.

'I think I may be gay.' He whispered.

He was met by startled faces on all sides. Then Pansy squealed and hugged him.

'My Dray is growing up!'

Draco fought her off with a slightly annoyed expression.

'God Pansy, I'm not _yours_! Don't you dare Nott, or I'll rip that hand off and shove it… down your throat!' Draco snarled as Theodore reached over to ruffle Draco's hair.

'Do you know how long this took me?' he continued. 'I will not have you… defile it!'

Crabbe sniggered.

'So…' began Blaise with a twinkle reminiscent of Dumbledore. 'Who do you fancy? It isn't a certain green-eyed Gryffindor that just happened to skip lunch at the same time as you and also happens to not be here now, thereby explaining your inexplicable mood is it?'

'NO!' Draco hissed aggressively. 'Blaise will you please just stop trying to set me up with Potter! If you think he's so bloody good looking and fabulous why don't _you_ ask him out? I certainly don't want him!'

Blaise only sighed and rolled his eyes.

'Well then, who do you fancy Draco?' asked Pansy a little snappish.

Draco mumbled something and turned back to his soup, a tiny frown on his face.

'Sorry, didn't quite catch that.' Said Goyle.

'I said I hadn't quite got that far.' Draco snapped. 'God, get off my back.'

Blaise grabbed Draco and kissed him chastely. Draco pulled back in horror, spluttering.

'Blaise!' he screeched, wiping his mouth in disgust. 'Ew, I do not want your repulsive

germs polluting my mouth, thank you very much.'

Blaise only shrugged.

'Well you obviously don't fancy me, which is good really because it would be kinda like Harry Potter dating Ron Weasley or something-'

'Urg, Zabini, don't be so gross.' Said Pansy pulling a face. 'I mean, Potter and Weasley? That's practically incest.'

'-But I'm sure there are plenty of people in this school that would be willing to date you and your hair.'

'Ernie and Justin just broke up.' Put in Millicent helpfully.

'Ernie and Justin broke up? Why? When?' Pansy cried. 'Why did nobody tell me?'

'Really?' Blaise said. 'That's great! I can spend some quality time with Justin again. Hey Draco, you can have dear Ernest if you want.'

And with that Blaise stood up from the Slytherin table and wandered amicably over to the Hufflepuffs.

'How does he do that?' Crabbe asked, as with a smile and a few words Blaise sat down easily next to Justin.

There was a short pause in which Blaise was watched silently and food was eaten, except for the bowl of untouched soup in front of Draco which slowly began congeal.

'I can't believe he's flirting with Justin _and_ Eloise. At the same time.' Nott murmured.

'Maybe they'll have a threesome.' Pansy remarked rather gloomily for her. 'What about you Draco? Wanna go talk to Ernie?'

* * *

'Those are very interesting robes that you are wearing today Severus.' Professor McGonagall commented. 

'I'm… trying something different.' He muttered, sipping from a glass of iced water. 'Minerva, where are we?'

She shot a sharp look at Severus.

'We're in the hall.' Se said slowly and clearly. 'The. Great. Hall. At Hogwarts.'

'Heh heh, Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts… Does it usually spin like this?'

The Headmaster turned at this.

'Severus, are you feeling quite alright?' Dumbledore asked gently.

Professor Snape looked highly affronted.

'Of course I am Albus.' He replied stiffly. 'Do you recall how to enter the Chamber of Secrets?'

And with that, he collapsed.

* * *

'And then you just immerse the film in the potion and heat it- oh my God, Professor Snape!' exclaimed Colin Creevy. 

'We know about his robes Colin, thank you.' Neville said grittily.

'He just collapsed!' said Ginny.

'Excellent!' said Ron. 'Maybe he just had a heart attack or something. Wicked!'

'Ronald Weasley!' Hermione began, but Lavender Brown cut across her.

'Wow, what's wrong with Blaise Zabini? I didn't think people did tongue transplants. And jeez, look at Ernie!'

'My God,' said Parvati. 'Is that Malfoy?'

Hermione spent a second wondering whether anyone other than Ron and Dean had noticed Professor Snape being levitated out of the Hall, but decided not to draw unnecessary attention to it. Of course this meant she could not lecture Ron on it, but she was sure he would tell Harry and she could get her lecture in at that point.

This decided she joined the rest of the girls in the school staring at the two gay couples kissing two tables over.

* * *

Ew, thought Draco as Ernie's tongue furiously licked his gums and rubbed against the top of his mouth. This is gross. 

The conversation had been slow and boring, nothing like the easy chattering and flirting at the other end of the table. Draco had listened to Ernie moan and bitch about Justin and Hannah and life and exams and anything else he could think of to an eager ear while shooting glances at Blaise's laughing smiles and raised eyebrows when they made eye contact.

However, when Blaise had casually started eating Justin instead of the desserts Ernie had evidently decided to take out his fury on Draco's mouth.

And he didn't seem very good at it.

Draco admitted that he had little to no experience on the matter but he had always thought kissing would be- well, nicer. Better than this at any rate.

One small mercy at least was that Ernie seemed to have no inclination to shove his hands into Draco's carefully prepared hair. Thank god.

When they broke apart he noticed three things; Professor Snape, Blaise and Justin were missing, Ernie had a pleased expression and the entire school seemed to be staring at them.

Fuck it, the whole school _was_ staring at him.

As Ernie leaned toward him again he couldn't help but wonder what that weird feeling in his stomach was.

Attraction? Arousal? Love?

As Ernie pressed his lips against his again he recognised it.

Dread.

* * *

These kisses were far more sensual. Relaxed, precise and confident, they were the real thing. 

The pair considered stopping when they heard the approaching voices, but a couple of matching grins later and they were languidly kissing again, thankful for the comfortable large sofa they were lying on.

One mouth detached itself from the other and started moving down the neck of the first, gently worrying the skin it found there then returning briefly to grin at the lazy smile on his partner's face.

A couple more chaste kisses to the lips of the younger boy before the couple flipped over, and the first boy started doing to his boyfriend's neck what had been happening to his own seconds before.

As Harry moved to suck to Seamus' Adam's apple they heard the gentle squeak of a hinge.

* * *

**

* * *

A/N I am so sorry… this chapter is horrible. I really don't like it. I hope you like it more than I do. Chapter Five is coming, I have written about seven pages or something, and I think it's much better, much more like the last chapters. So yeah, stick with me! **

**Many thanks go out to Ever1, one really great author that has become a great friend and now has agreed to beta for me! And it was her that convinced me to actually get on and write this fic, so go read and review her stories as a thank you!**

**Also, even though I have already decided on all the pairings in this fic, I would be interested in knowing which other pairings, other than H/D you guys are fans of, so if you'd let me know in a review that would be really helpful. And interesting too. **

Review Reponses:

**Virginia Riddle-Malfoy: **Thanks very much, I love writing them too!

**AmethystxX: **So sorry this took so long, but I hope you liked it anyway…

**Lyonessheart: **Thank you!

**PinkAphid: **I think I've covered all of that review already, but thanks anyway…

**Crystal Raven: **I am very sorry that I forgot you last chapter, but thank you for leaving me such a nice review anyway. I hope this chapter is good enough for you…

**Anny Pervert Snape: **Thanks very much m'dear…

**ADJ:** I thought this was going to be a flame when I started to read, so I was really happy when it turned into such a nice review instead! Thanks! There are plans actually for that kind of thing. As you can see I did a bit of a spring clean and hoovered up some of the fluff, so a bit of plot can be seen here, so hope you liked it.

**LilaStar: **Nice of you to point them out, I think I've fixed all of them now. I hope this chapter is ok, bit less humour here, but there is more randomness next time… which I have written half of already, so it shouldn't be too long.

**lena: **Sorry for the wait, hope you liked it anyway!

**WiccaChic2000: **Thank you. Bit more plot here, hoped you enjoyed it.

**HandsOff: **I'm just a little scared now, considering how long I've taken with this chapter. hides behind computer But I'm getting into chapter five well, should be out soon…

**fragonknight01: **I'm proud of our little one too! pulls out photo album and starts sobbing hysterically But poor thing has made a rather large, Hufflepuff shaped mistake this chapter me thinks… And yes, Draco will be going into the Chamber of Secrets. But not yet…

**chocolatedemon: **Less fluff this chapter, more plot. Hope you enjoy.

**slytherinsexgod: **Thanks for the review! I am, just only when I have the inspiration. Which is why I've been so slow…

**kazzy: **Aw, thanks hun… blushes

**GoddessMoonLady: **Thanks very much! I first realised it while watching Chamber of Secrets, in the Flourish and Blotts scene… go re watch it!

**Dragonphly: **This is quite long isn't it? Sorry it took so long!

**xxbabysparklesxx: **Why thank you!

**SerpentClara: **No, not yet… But he will by, ooh, maybe chapter 7? At the moment the trip to the chamber is around chapter 10, but I'm not really sure… nothing is certain though. Sorry it's so far off; I've already written a chunk of it but I'm not sure how long it will take to get everything set up for it. And because I like writing what happens to Snape… :P

**My friends call me K: **Thanks very much. Apologies for the delay!

**SushiNeko-chan: **grins Such praise!

**fifespice: **Sorry I took so long… I know your exact feeling. So I'm doubly sorry.

**Ravenfrog: **Thanks! Love the name btw.

**Lalo: **What a nice review! Thanks very much!

**Tavern-Tsuki: **Thanks! I'm sorry I took so bloody long on tis chapter, I wrote it about three times.

**jemu: **Thank you! I love writing them!

**Ever1: **Thank you, and also for agreeing to beta this! It means a lot to me!

**Samurai Angel: **Thank you for that really nice and personal review! I am so sorry that I took so damn long on this chapter. Good news is that I'm already writing chapter five, so it shouldn't be too long. Did your friend also review this?

**Infinite13: **Yes this is still going. Just very s…l…o…w…l…y… Hope you enjoyed this chapter anyway, next one isn't so far off.

**ATadObsessive46: **I think that makes sense… kinda ;)

**Your Reflection:** Thanks! Its meant to be Humour/Romance, but I think I may have lost a lot of Humour this chapter. Oh well, its all better next chapter!

**guess, guess again **and** guess who! yay a puzzle: **Well, I guessed didn't I? But thanks, you totally made my day and its really cool to havve people you know in RL like your writing too. I think I can live with being a twisted genius…

**I try to read the fics of every signed reviewer. So if you review me, I'll review you!**

Preview of Chapter Five: Lost in the Maze

'_I don't want to hear any rumours about threesomes.' _

'_I am not deluded!' Snape shouted at the blurry shape he hoped was Madam Pomfrey but was actually a lamp._

'_Look, just stay away from me ok? I don't like you!'_

'_It can't be done.' Millicent was arguing. 'There is only so much tongue a human can possess.'_

'_Ah, would you like some more sherry Sybil?'_

'_I'll get the rum.' Added Seamus._

'_I hereby declare the fifth semi-annual sock collector's club open!'_

'_Harry James Potter! Seamus Conner Finnegan! There are first years here!' _

**Review! Please feed me! I haven't eaten for so long…**


End file.
